Skinner: "Dangerous radicalism must be stopped."
THE GUARDIAN | Dennis Skinner, former Mayor of the city of Brussels for the FDCP, has held a speech before a crowd of supporters running on the Socialist ticket for the upcoming elections. Skinner, a wildly popular politician in the second largest Darparian city, has made his political comeback to campaign for the Socialists this upcoming election. "Anyways, it's a big turnout innit? It's a big turnout because you know where your heart lies, don't you? Your heart lies with Willy and to make sure that we win this battle! This is not like talking in the "Palace of Varieties"... I can't see a sea of angry faces like those in the upper echelons of governance. What we're witnessing here today is a meeting of the thousands of people, many from Darpartryo but also from all corners of Falleentium, that know that today is important in this battle against the radical parties that litter our parliament! I've been a mayor of this city for 10 years, and have served in it's government for a total of 46. Never have I ever been so appalled by the political make-up of any assembly. Never. And so I feel it is a critical time, and as you all are here present today, you too felt it was a critical time as well. Politics is changing, you know it is. We're fighting against austerity, against the closing down of factories and the privatisation of our national industries. Why do they close these down? Because our governments for too long have sold our jobs to corporations and to foreign and cheaper labour! And I know it, you know it, we all know it. We all know we're being told a pack of lies by these radical right wingers. Dangerous radicalism must be stopped for the sake of this country. The FCRP keep claiming they're the "strong and stable alternative for ordinary working people". But why are they so keen on cutting taxes for the rich but including the least fortunate in our society, those with a measly 10,000 Fall salary a year who need our help and compassion more than anyone else to survive, into a new tax system to take away the little that they have? And what is their excuse? "To prepare them for when they have higher taxes?" People's money is not a joke Hustling Herman, they do not need this pathetic excuse of a lesson to justify a tax-break for the very rich! They say they believe in a smaller state, in less tax. That's true, in less tax FOR THE RICH and MORE for the poor! Also, if they truly are the party of ordinary working people, why are they so keen on gutting the minimum wage? The logical fallacy of wanting to help the least fortunate in our society by lowering their wages and living standards only makes sense in the minds of the leaders of the craziest and most radical party this country has ever seen! They snub at the working people of this nation, they detest YOU, the PEOPLE of this nation. They see anyone who is acquiring benefits as a lazy scrounger that needs to get off his arse and stop leeching off society. The problem with that theory is that it is utterly false and dettached from reality! The greatest benefactors of our social security system, as it should be, are the lower and middle class workers! Hard-working people who need the investment and help to keep their families afloat and to put bread on the table. They are not lazy, unlike Mr. van Rompuy and his party, most of whom have never done a proper job in their lives, or worked in business, or worked in trade, or indeed ever created a job!, these men and women deserve our respect and appreciation for the everlasting service they do to our society. The forecast for today was rain, but at the moment I've gotten on the platform the sun doesn't cease to shine above our heads. Because we are on the sunny side of history, working people. Vote Socialist for the many, not the few!" Category:The Imperial Constitution